1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system, a navigation method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a navigation system is used to guide a vehicle along a travel route. Today, there is an increasing need for fuel-saving driving from the viewpoint of fuel-cost saving and environmental protection and, to satisfy this need, a navigation system is proposed that provides guidance with the aim of fuel-cost reduction in vehicle driving.
As an example of such a system, a portable device and vehicle system is proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-182108 (JP-A-2010-182108)). This system serially acquires the vehicle driving status information and the eco-indicator on/off status information during the driving status and stores the acquired information in a storage unit. When a request is received from the user, the system displays the time-series change in driving statuses and the eco-indicator on/off states during the driving statuses, based on the information stored in the storage unit, that is, the information on multiple driving statuses and the information on multiple eco-indicator on/off statuses during the driving statuses.